Spy Ninja
by rampak
Summary: Ishimaru is an unnoticeable guy however once he attracts someone, he attracts Karin the quarter back of Teikoku the final enemy. it causes quite a fuss among his teammates who don't know how to make of it


**SPY NINJA**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character. They belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Example= normal conversation

_Example_= narration

[example]= talk to herself/himself

Togano:wow wow look at that

Kuroki: what-what

Jumonji: It's Karin the quarterback of Teikoku look with whom she is walking

Kurita: she looks very pretty

Suzuna: wow she is taller at least 175 cm

Jumonji: I said "look with whom she is walking"

Sena: it's Ishimaru

All except Sena, Kurita and Jumonji: who is Ishimaru

Sena, Kurita and Jumonji: our teammate

All except Sena, Kurita and Jumonji: oh now I remember

Ishimaru: it's ok it's ok

Karin: what's wrong

Ishimaru: I don't know just a habit

Kuroki: now they are entering a cafe

Monta: aah she is feeding him a pudding , Jealosy max

Jumonji: ah they are done eating

Ishimaru and Karin walk until they suddenly stop in front of a building, they start giggling and smiling at each other

Taki: ooh this place is

All: a love hotel!

Suzuna: no way

But they both quickly leave

All: fiuh

Suzuna: hey look at the billboard

Jumonji: there is a joke corner, that's why they were giggling

But who the hell put a joke corner here?

Suzuna: but i must tell you ni about this

Later

Suzuna: and that's all

Mamori: thanks Suzunachan

Suzuna: ok bye then

Mamori: Should we do something Hiruma kun?

Hiruma: what do you mean fucking manager?

Mamori: Teikoku might be tryng to get information on us to find out our weakness. She tries to gather information, she is probably playing Ishimaru for a sap.

Hiruma: so, why Ishimaru then

Mamori: because.. Because even in his team he is all alone, nobody ever remember about him nobody ever take notice of him, it's our fault Teikoku probably saw this and seized this chance, they give him an illusion that heican be part of the top, that they will recruit him before crushing his dream.

Hiruma: I don't think do, once again why Ishimaru, it's true that those kids often forget about his existence and may be make him lonely but he is still just an additional player, he doesn't know half the rule of the game and rarely come to our meeting

Mamori: huh

Hiruma: instead of Ishimaru, Deimon doesn't lack idiots., Montakong, Taki, sena well almost everyone, it would be far more easier if Karin approachead them .

Kurita: especially montakong and taki they would give away our strategy.

Mamori: still I don't see a reason why She takes a liking of Ishimaru. In Teikoku there are Yamato and Taka

Kurita: Mamori san even if there is only a slightest chance that Karin really likes Ishimaru we shouldn't interfere with someone's love life.

Hiruma: no matter how impossible it looks like, eventhough the world is against them

Kurita: sometimes difference in personality can be attractive

_There is a stillness in the room_

Hiruma: ok now fucking manager gather everyone it's time to discuss our strategy

Later

Monta: Hiruma san have you figured out a strategy to defeat Teikoku?

Hiruma: Teikoku's three towers strategy takes advantage of the height of three Teikoku players. Central to this strategy is Karin Koizumi, with her tall body she can easily see all of her teammates' positions. She is now adept at strategy and judge the situations moreover she is now able to throw a very fast pass unlike when we face in Last year's christmast ball in shorts she has improved greatly.

Their weakness is their line, fatso can easily destroy their line , three towers can offset this weakness moreover trickplays will be less reliable because we are the defending champions and they are the challengers they won't let their guard down and with a single determination try to defeat us.

Monta: and our ace card is

Hiruma: Ishimaru .

All: woow

Hiruma: will impregnant Karin so she couldn't play

All: what that's crazy

Mamori: no way

Hiruma: ...too bad, it was a good strategy , now I have to scrap it

_Somewhere else_

Karin: Hii

Ishimaru: what's wrong Karin?

Karin: no, nothing...ehm Ishimaru can you go to Kyoto to visit me next week? Its your turn

_Karin holds Ishimaru Hand_

Ishimaru: ok, no problem

_Karin then stares at Ishimaru with an indiscernible look on her then she smiles_

Karin: thanks

_At Kyoto, in Karin's house_

Karin: you wait here Ishimaru, I have a surprise for you

Ishimaru: ok _smirking_

Now let's see where is it ah found it, as expected her wallet is full of cash, i will take 1000 yen

She won't realize it, in one week her pocket money is more than I got working at several places.

By going out with that rich girl I can steal her money , I don't have to work at several places and stillcan give my little brothers some pocket money.

Karin: Smile to the camera,_ Klik_ eehh

Ishimaru: [ damn, busted] out of my way [I don't want to go to prison] I have to run

Karin: Ishimaru wait stop don't go that way

Ishimaru: what she is already shoutingthief just for 1000 yen, damn she is as fast as i am but her arms are long at this rate she will cath me.. no other choice Rodeo Drive

Karin: wait stop there is fast lane over there I beg you stop running. _Karin's tear runs on her cheek_

Ishimaru: ok I Whua

_A truck is coming to Ishimaru, it's too late, he couldn't stop his rodeo drive bye bye Ishimaru a tragic end for such an unnoticable guy._

Yamato: that was close

Karin: thank goodness Ishimaru you are safe. Yamato you saved him.

Ishimaru: hosh hosh now i see it my whole life flashes in front of me, Yamato I will defeat you in the final hosh hosh that's the only way Deimon Devil Bats will defend its title. I must go home and practice hard now.

Karin: smiles

Yamato: that guy, his eyes are different now..

Ishimaru & Karin: [We will meet again in three weeks as opponents on that field and I will defeat your team ]


End file.
